


You Don't Know Him

by TheMsource



Category: Horrotale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Crossover, F/M, Horror, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMsource/pseuds/TheMsource
Summary: Some may say Frisk was OOC and I understand but my head cannon is that Frisk hasn't been exposed to the depravity that the underground had become, this Frisk that's talking to Aliza is post true pacifist ending and having not gone true depravity in her runs she isn't wise or experienced enough to understand Horror sans, seeing as she's only ever truly known her sans.Oh romance wasn't intended between Horror sans and Aliza it's truly meant to be a sad desperate platonic one. But if you squint I guess, it's up to you guys. Plus yes they are living a pacifist horror timeline but this isn't post salvation or anything, this takes place mid point of Aliza's journey!Thanks so much to Sour Apple Studios for this AU I'm so in love with it!https://www.deviantart.com/sour-apple-studiosI also have this up on my deviantart but figured I'd share it here to made a few changes but not much.





	You Don't Know Him

Aliza watched as sanz spoke with three others just like him, in fact they were him…from different timelines. One was definitely shorter with a blue neckerchief, another had solid red eyes and seemed mildly annoyed with the final one smiling rather brightly as he listened to the shorter one shout something enthusiastically. She hadn’t a clue why they were there, something about pacifist timelines and such she didn’t understand. She watched anxiously gripping her hands tightly together, sans had told her not to move and she was trying her best but having so many of him around only seemed to make her nervous.

“Hey.” Aliza jumped and swiftly turned to face a girl or boy? Slightly shorter than her in a blue and purple stripped sweater smiling kindly. She glanced quickly back at sans who was still in conversation, appearing uninterested in the whole thing before turning back to the person addressing her. 

“I’m frisk, you?” Aliza twiddled her hands and licked her lips as she glanced quickly back towards sans hoping this conversation she was having wouldn’t be something to trigger him. But from his slight twitch his shoulders were making she figured he was starting to get his cravings, his hunger was starting again.

“A-aliza.” Her voice came out soft and raspy as if it was hardly ever used. Frisk noted the nervous actions Aliza was doing and followed her glances. Was she from that scary sans’s timeline? The timeline where they…she gripped Aliza’s hand and began to lead the poor girl away practically dragging her as the innocent older girl stuttered. 

“P-please! I-I c-can’t leave!” Aliza tried to fight but the younger child was surprisingly strong and she hopelessly glanced over her shoulder in fear, she was going to be killed for this. As the two children vanished from sight horror sans casually scratched at the crack in his skull annoyed as swap sans continued his rant.

“So if we can unite all the pacifist sans, we could stop the genocide sans from going to war on our timelines!” His words were full of hope and passion eliciting a yawn from horror. Fell and classic sans watched him quizzically as if what had just been said should have brought out some sort of excitement or agreement for him, anything besides could indifference.

“While that’s all well and good but who says I’m living a pacifist timeline?” He casually held up his axe and pretended to be interested in it. Classic sans spoke up.

“You’re still alive, doesn’t look like your girl has killed you.” Horror had to force his eye not to roll in his head. Aliza hadn’t killed him because they’d come to an agreement, one he held her to and that she hadn’t broken all because she thought they could change. The possibility for change had died the moment Undyne had broken him. He suddenly felt his throat constrict as saliva filled his mouth rapidly. 

H e w a s h u n g r y. The other sans seemed to flinch as his eye shrunk to two sizes it normally was and he clenched at his chest. His addiction was hitting hard. He turned to look at Aliza and froze, she was nowhere in sight. His vision blurred and he felt a cold sweat begin to coat his bones.

“The hell’s wrong with you?” Fell questioned as he took a tentative step back. While they knew this was indeed a pacifist Horror it certainly didn’t make him any less dangerous but they’d still need him to fight his genocide self if they wanted an equal footing. Horror slowly turned to face them before breaking into crazed laughter his hand gripping his empty eye socket before he finally took a deep breath and smiled sadistically. 

“W h e r e I s t h e g I r l ?” He demonically growled sending a shiver of fear and awkwardness down the other three’s spines as they shook their heads almost simultaneously in confusion.  
Aliza felt her heart beating wildly in her chest the further they disappeared into the trees, her anxiety spiking out of control. Finally she stopped; literally ground her heels into the ground to prevent being drug further. Frisk looked at Aliza in confusion.

“Aren’t you scared? I can get you away from - ” 

“No!” She practically shouted scaring Frisk into jumping and releasing her hand. Aliza took several calming breathes as she looked around her. Frisk spoke softly afraid she was going to send Aliza into a full blown heart attack.

“He eats people. He’s…evil.” Frisk believed even the worst people could change but what about when you stopped being a person? When you stopped being a monster and you turned into a...demon.

“You don’t know him.” Aliza’s nervous demeanor suddenly shifted, it was if she’d become a different person. Her posture straightened and her eyes became full as if she suddenly surged with bravery.  
“Do you ever wonder why he sweats so much?” Frisk shook her head uncertain. Aliza had her hands loosely at her sides now and clenched them into fists as she spoke.

“He doesn’t like doing this Frisk. He…has a problem. Tell me, do you know what addiction is?” Frisk had heard about the condition before but what had that to do with trying to save Aliza from that mad sans? The older child laughed rather sadly as she gripped her arms as if trying to find comfort.

“It’s my fault you know…he hadn’t eaten in seven years. He had been so hungry and I – “ Her words cut short, her eyes widening in fear. Frisk gasped as Horror appeared behind Aliza almost instantaneously his face smiled crazily as he reached for her. Frisk quickly yanked Aliza behind her causing a look of mild shock and confusion to flash on Horror’s face as he looked between the two children. He opened his mouth to speak but Frisk’s word cut him short.

“Stay away from her! I don’t care what excuse she gives you’re evil!” Aliza froze as Horror’s confused look suddenly gave way to an expression she feared more than even his sadistic smile he’d give when he’d kill her, pure unadulterated anger.

“Evil? Me? I ‘ M N o t t h e o n e w h o l e f t t h e u n d e r g r o u n d t o s t a r v e!” He viciously yanked Frisk up by the arm, a small popping sound signaling he’d just dislodged her shoulder as she screamed. Aliza looked over to see Classic standing behind Horror, his eye flashing blue and yellow as a gaster blaster hovered slightly behind him. Aliza waved a hand grabbing classic’s attention, he watched her a moment and then focused on horror not firing till he felt he needed to.

“Sans..” Aliza called nervously to horror making his deathly gaze slowly pan to her.

“Y o u r a n.” He growled as his mouth foamed. 

“I’m sorry…please let her go.” He looked back at the suspended frisk and his hand gripped her arm tighter earning a moan of pain from her in turn causing Classic to start powering up his blaster. Horror had to have heard it but he seemed uninterested.

“W h y?” He could get some form of vengeance right there, sure it wasn’t the frisk that had abandoned them and stolen their only ticket to freedom but it was a version of them and he really didn’t care at this point. He went to lift his axe but froze as Aliza called out.

“ONLY ME!” Horror shot his gaze to her and his arm began to slack ever so slightly. Classic watched patently and curiously. 

“Remember we agreed…only kill…only eat…me.” Horror stared at Aliza darkly, his anger only slightly abating as the growl disappeared from his words. His tone came out dry and hoarse as the hunger ate at him, the hunger only human flesh could solve, only her flesh could solve.

“Why should I honor it? I’m E v I l remember?” Aliza shook her head as she locked her gaze solid on Horror. Frisk still conscious felt his grip loosen more right before he dropped her, Classic teleporting quick enough to catch her and land a distance from Aliza.

“You’re not evil sans. You’re just hungry, and hurting. Being in this pain you live constantly doesn’t make you evil. I never believed you to be.” Horror’s face twisted as he teleported and gripped her arm pulling it up rather sickeningly. His anger was no longer present just a pure crazed smile, which faltered as Aliza cupped a cheek with her free hand despite the pain.

“It’s okay I know you’re hungry. Please…not in front of them.” Horror glanced over at Classic and Frisk before grunting in frustration and releasing Aliza’s arm. The two shared a quite look that only they understood. The memory of her finding out about his starving, the hesitation and finally the offer of her body. He had suffered for seven years not eating a thing she had been shocked and then sad. He’d promised her that only she would fill him, she’d made him promise; in turn he’d kill no other human but her. 

It had made him feel again, it had made gratitude and love flood his very being. She’d rescued some part of him that still survived in his demented mind. A part he thought he'd forever lose if he ever ate a human. His sanity was now grounded in her, in the ripeness of her flesh and the sweetness of her blood giving him precise clarity as to why Papyrus and the others had taken to liking their new diets. But every time he had to eat his stomach would twist in anticipation, at how she'd taste and nausea, at how she'd have to suffer to sate him. 

Even coming here, consuming actual food again hadn't helped. A hot dog no longer gave him savory satisfaction nor a donut a sweet tange on his tongue. Even being stuffed by those now tasteless meals still caused him to twist and groan in pain and need for the taste of Aliza's flesh and blood. He tried...tried so hard not to crave what his body begged of him and would always fail. Aliza hadn't shunned him about it no she'd understood and even seemed guilty herself for having offered herself to him in the first place. He watched her carefully, it's wasn't her fault...it was never her fault. The poor kid just wanted to help. If frisk or anyone wanted to call him evil fine, but she didn't look at him like he was and a l w a y s treated him as a friend...as family. He wished he could be good again...he wished he could change. 

Slowly he knelt and gently slid Aliza onto his knee in a sitting position, his axe situated perfectly between them as he placed a hand over the one she held his cheek with. His gaze slightly softened in guilt and regret as the hunger gnawed at his very core. The sweat beaded slightly on his forehead as the urge to eat consumed him, the thought of running far from her, trying to spare her fading as his body began to shiver desperately. With that the two vanished leaving Classic to heal frisk’s shoulder.

“You okay kid?” He asked as he heaved a tried sigh of relief. Frisk shook her head slowly confused and not the least bit able to comprehend what they had just witnessed. Aliza while still full of fear had a gentle accepting smile and Horror had seemed almost peaceful as he had pulled her to him. Frisk knew somewhere right now Aliza was being slaughtered, Frisk knew she’d be back, Frisk couldn’t understand the gentleness Aliza was showing to such cruelty. If it had been Frisk, sure the monsters had tried to take her soul but they’d never tortured her so harshly, she’d probably have given up being pacifist ages ago. Frisk had to admit, Aliza probably had more determination than they’d ever be able to muster.

**Author's Note:**

> Some may say Frisk was OOC and I understand but my head cannon is that Frisk hasn't been exposed to the depravity that the underground had become, this Frisk that's talking to Aliza is post true pacifist ending and having not gone true depravity in her runs she isn't wise or experienced enough to understand Horror sans, seeing as she's only ever truly known her sans. 
> 
> Oh romance wasn't intended between Horror sans and Aliza it's truly meant to be a sad desperate platonic one. But if you squint I guess, it's up to you guys. Plus yes they are living a pacifist horror timeline but this isn't post salvation or anything, this takes place mid point of Aliza's journey!
> 
> Thanks so much to Sour Apple Studios for this AU I'm so in love with it!  
> https://www.deviantart.com/sour-apple-studios
> 
> I also have this up on my deviantart but figured I'd share it here to made a few changes but not much.


End file.
